


Holiday

by velvetjinx



Series: Working Out the Tension [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three agents have a few days off after their last mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

They had a few days off before their next mission so they stayed on in their hotel in Marrakech. Illya was so tired he felt that he could sleep for a week, and said as much to Gaby. 

"Poor baby," she teased. "I'll put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door and you can have your nap." He nodded gratefully and climbed underneath the sheets, falling asleep almost instantly. 

When he awoke, Illya was aware that he was being watched. He cautiously cracked an eye open, and saw Solo and Gaby watching him from the sofa. 

"You sleep like the dead," Solo said conversationally as Illya reached up and stretched. Solo's eyes travelled to Illya's bare chest appreciatively. "My, my. What - if anything - are you wearing under there?"

"Underwear," Illya mumbled, suddenly feeling slightly bashful and furious at himself for it. Solo got up and stalked over to the bed, sitting next to Illya and capturing his mouth in a deep kiss. His right hand roamed down Illya's side to his crotch, gently squeezing at his cock which immediately began to harden. 

"Mmm," Solo hummed, stroking Illya's cock. "Very nice." 

Gabby came and sat the other side of Illya and her hand quickly replaced Solo's. "Yes, very nice," she agreed, rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock through his underwear, and Illya bit back a moan. 

"You are teasing me," he huffed out, "and you are both wearing too many clothes."

"Well, that's easily fixed," Solo laughed, and he and Gaby got up from the bed. They stripped quickly, and stood completely naked together, looking down at Illya, who pulled off his underwear and wrapped a hand around his own cock, stroking it at the sight of his naked lovers. 

"So what do we want to do?" Illya asked hoarsely. 

"Well, I don't know about you," Solo replied, "but I'm in the mood to get fucked. What do you say, darling?" he asked Gaby. "Shall I fuck you while he fucks me?"

Gaby nodded. "That sounds good to me," she said, smiling impishly, and it was all Illya could do not to pounce on her. 

Instead, he said, "That sounds good to me also," and they arranged themselves on the bed. Solo leaned down and kissed Gaby, then began to make his way down her body, sucking on her nipples as he passed them. Illya watched as Solo paused above Gaby's pussy, grinned up at her, then bent and started to suck and lick at her. Gaby gasped out a moan, and Illya was galvanized into action. 

He fetched the now ever-present bottle of oil from the bedside cabinet and opened it, before slicking up his fingers. Solo had now begun to finger Gaby as he ate her out and Illya mirrored his movements. He stroked his own cock slowly as he fucked Solo with a single slick finger, then two. 

Illya could hear Gaby getting close and shifted slightly so he could see her face. Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth was slightly open as she moaned. Just as Illya added a third finger to Solo's ass, Gaby came with a short, high cry. Illya hid a smile - Solo was certainly good at giving pleasure with his mouth. 

Solo raised his head up from Gaby's pussy and wiped his mouth, but instead of kissing her he turned and pulled Illya into an awkward kiss. Illya kissed him back hungrily, tasting Gaby with every swipe of his tongue, until Solo pulled back. 

"Doesn't she taste divine?" Solo asked, his eyes dark with lust, and Illya nodded his agreement. 

"I'm right here," Gaby laughed, and Solo turned back to her, twisting his fingers inside her and making her gasp. 

"I'm fully aware of you, darling," Solo said, smiling at her, and she smacked him on the arm. 

"Well, then, get on with it!"

"So demanding," Solo smiled, before rolling on a condom.

Illya kissed him between his shoulders and leaned up to murmur in his ear, "Are you ready for my cock, cowboy?"

"You bet I am," Solo replied as he began to ease himself into Gaby. Once in he stilled, and Illya slicked up his cock, positioning himself before pushing in to Solo. He heard Solo moan beneath him and Illya gripped the other man's hips tightly. 

"Are you...all right?" Illya asked breathlessly. 

"Never better," Solo reassured him. "Damn, I never get tired of this."

 _Nor do I,_ Illya thought to himself as he began to move, watching his cock slide in and out of Solo's tight ass. Then Solo was positioning Gaby so her clit was rubbing against his crotch at every stroke, getting the pressure she needed, and Illya was shifting so that his cock was rubbing against Solo's prostate making the other man cry out. 

They fucked like that until it felt like forever - Illya thought that Gaby had come again somewhere in there but he wasn't sure - until Illya's cock was throbbing in Solo's ass, demanding completion. He was determined, though, to hold on until both his lovers had come, so he thought about equations, training, anything to stave off his need to come. 

Then suddenly Gaby, who had been moaning for a few moments, keened - a high, birdlike cry - as she gripped the sheets, back arched, before dropping back down onto the bed, panting. Solo leaned down to kiss her and thrust his hips a few more times before groaning out his release. He reached behind him, grabbing Illya's hip and saying, "Come on, Illya. Come for us." And Illya did, head thrown back and neck straining as he came for what felt like hours. 

He dropped his head between Solo's shoulders as the lay there panting for a few moments. Then Illya moved first, carefully pulling out of Solo, frowning at the slight hitch in Solo's breath as he did so. He lay down beside Gaby as Solo gently pulled out of her, then got up to dispose of the condom. 

Gaby pulled him into a gentle kiss, quickly joined by Solo. Three way kisses were messy things and they didn't tend to do them that often, but Illya loved them, the way he could be close to both of his lovers at once. 

"We should have dinner soon," Solo said as he pulled back from the kiss, and Gaby laughed. 

"Is food all you think about?"

Solo looked leisurely up and down her naked body, expression leering. "Not at all," he grinned, and Gaby smacked him on the arm. 

"You're incorrigible," she said indulgently. 

"Completely," he agreed, smiling up at Illya. 

Illya watched as the two of them bantered back and forth and smiled. Food was all very well but this? This was what gave him life.


End file.
